La fiesta de cloud
by Squall-loire23
Summary: Cloud y Tifa son mercenarios y reciben un misterisos trabajo de alguien no tan misterioso pero ese trabajo no es lo que parece Pd, tiene elementos que solo un mexicano o mexicana podra entender


OK antes que cualquier otra cosa pase debo advertidles que este es mi primer crossover (nn es mi primera vez jejejeje y mas bien todo gira en torno a Cloud y Tifa pero igual no es puro FF7) y como todos los crossovers o la mayoría de ellos yo no soy dueño si llegare a ser de los personajes usados en este crossover así que jugaré con ellos a placer nn. En si los que lean y quieran opinar pues venga y si no pues gracias por leer.  
  
Atte. Squall-Loire 23  
  
PD. Este fic fue escrito por un mexicano así que vendrán muchas cosa que solo en este país conocemos -------------------------------------- --------- ( La fiesta de Cloud (  
  
Un día terminaba en midel el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y una figura se veía contemplar ese  
  
ocaso desde una ventana, una figura que podría emanar tranquilidad y fortaleza pero no hay que  
  
dejar llevarse por las apariencias, esta figura veía nostálgico el sol caer en aquella lejanía como si  
  
eso lo transportara a otro lugar u otro momento un lugar y un momento que no quisiera recordar.  
  
Voz de mujer: Cloud ya vente a dormir que la luz no es gratis carbón  
  
Cloud: ya voy tifa  
  
Tifa: que nov es que no tenemos dinero y desde que migar fue destruida hasta en las posadas cobran la luz  
  
Cloud: lo se tifa  
  
Tifa: entonces...... (Notando lo nostálgico de Cloud) ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Cloud: nada  
  
Tifa: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Cloud: nada  
  
Tifa: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Cloud: nada  
  
Tifa: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Cloud: nada  
  
Tifa: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Cloud: nada  
  
Tifa: ¿Qué pasa?  
  
Cloud: (gritando) ¡OH que la chingaa que no pasa nada!  
  
Tifa: (un poco asustada por el grito de Cloud) OK si tu lo dices....  
  
Tifa apaga a luz y ambos se duermen  
  
-Al día siguiente-  
  
Cloud: zzz  
  
Tifa: (bostezo) ah un nuevo día, despierta Cloudy-pooh  
  
Cloud: zzz Tifa: Cloud...  
  
Cloud: zzz  
  
Tifa: Cloud despierta (le da unos golpes en el hombro)  
  
Cloud. Hm.... 5 minutos mas....zzz  
  
Tifa: Cloud ya bajare la espuma a tu chocolate  
  
Cloud: ama no quiero ir a matar a sephiroth....tengo weba...zzz  
  
Tifa: Cloud......te levantas o te...  
  
Cloud pega un brinco fuera de la cama  
  
Cloud: OK por las buenas si  
  
Tifa: nn buena bestia  
  
Ambos bajan y llegan al mostrador de la posada  
  
Casero: son 1500 Gil por favor  
  
Cloud: pero si cobraba 30 Gil hace un mes!  
  
Casero: pero usted sabe joven, al renta, la luz, la deuda externa, la cumbre de Guadalajara, los  
  
globalifobicos, el precio del fríjol, el recorte presupuestal ...  
  
Cloud:( interrumpiéndolo) ya cállese y tome su cochino dinero! Tifa: que chorote nos soltó el casero  
  
Cloud: y si  
  
Tifa: pero es mejor que dormir afuera  
  
Cloud: no creo, seria rico acampar al aire libre  
  
Tifa: no creo con insectos sueltos por ahí  
  
Cloud: pues compramos una casa de campaña  
  
Tifa: aun así, no  
  
Cloud: ¿porqué no?  
  
Tifa: porque si nos quedamos solos luego andas de jarioso  
  
Cloud: ¿y? Tú nunca te quejas  
  
Tifa le da un golpe en la cabeza  
  
Tifa. Mejor vamos a Deling city que alguien quiere que matemos a no se quien  
  
Cloud: pero Deling city no era de FF8?  
  
Tifa: si pero nos contrataron de ese lugar así que maneja  
  
Se suben ala moto de Cloud (ya saben la que se robo en el edifico shinra) y después de 5 minutos  
  
de viaje llegan no se como a Deling city Tifa: ya llegamos  
  
Cloud: hicimos muy poco no?  
  
Tifa: si pero fue porque te fuiste por el segundo piso del periférico y ahorramos tiempo en el  
  
trayecto  
  
Cloud: buen punto, pinché Peje (Andrés Manuel López obrador) su puentecito si sirvió de algo  
  
(No pregunten que tiene que ver el Peje aquí –los mexicanos entendieron-)  
  
Tifa: y que lo digas  
  
Cloud: y donde nos tenemos que ver con el nuevo jefe  
  
Tifa: aquí dice que en el hotel galbadia alas 1800 horas  
  
Cloud: que naco ¿porqué no dice que alas 8?  
  
Tifa. Es alas 6 Cloud  
  
Cloud: ... eso  
  
Tifa: te digo contigo... mejor vamos a buscar ese hotel  
  
Cloud, Hm....  
  
Tifa: maneja  
  
Cloud: OK... Entran en el trafico de la cuidad y después de un rato Cloud se detiene frente aun edifico y voltea  
  
a verlo  
  
Tifa: ¿es aquí?  
  
Cloud: yo que se es la primera vez que vengo  
  
Tifa: --'si serás si serás  
  
Cloud: no es mi culpa ¿porqué no le preguntas a Squall?  
  
Tifa: buena idea  
  
Tifa saca un celular de la nada y comienza a marcar  
  
Voz: bueno  
  
Tifa: hola Squall es tifa!  
  
Squall: hola tifa... (Que ella no era de ff7)  
  
Tifa: queríamos saber como llegar al hotel galbadia  
  
Squall: pinché Cloud ya anda jarioso otra vez?  
  
Tifa tapa la bocina del teléfono y voltea a ver a Cloud que esta comiendo moscas  
  
Tifa: no aun no, pero es que tenemos un trabajo que hacer ahí  
  
Squall: y segura que Cloud no anda de jarioso? Tifa: si Squall, Cloud no anda de jarioso todavía  
  
Cloud al escuchar eso voltea a ver a tifa con una cara de extraño  
  
Tifa: pero bueno Squall sabes o no sabes como llegar?  
  
Squall: eh....pues si pero no  
  
Tifa: explícate  
  
Squall: es que no me acuerdo.....  
  
Tifa: y rinoa no sabe?  
  
Squall: no se  
  
Tifa: pregúntale no?  
  
Squall: esta dormida  
  
Tifa: OH..  
  
Squall: pero pregunten por la cuidad alguien debe de saber  
  
Tifa: oko gracias Squall  
  
Squall: no hay problema  
  
Ambos cuelgan  
  
Cloud. De que demonios hablabas con el? Tifa: no seas celoso y mejor vamos a preguntar si alguien sabe donde es el hotel  
  
Cloud: no sabia?  
  
Tifa: no se acordaba  
  
Cloud: y rinoa?  
  
Tifa: dormida  
  
Cloud: OK y no le puedes hablar a alguien mas?  
  
Tifa: nop se me acabo el crédito  
  
Cloud: madres pues a preguntar se ha dicho.  
  
Arrancan una vez más  
  
Después de preguntar como 20 minutos llegan al hotel faltando 5 minutos para las seis  
  
Cloud: bueno aquí estamos  
  
Tifa: vallamos al café  
  
Como si supieran donde esta bajan y entran al café y se sientan en una silla  
  
Al poco tiempo una persona en gabardina y sombreo llega y se sienta con ellos , esta persona era  
  
extraña tenia una colita de cabello pelirrojo saliendo del sombrero y una cortada en su mejilla  
  
izquierda que era lo único junto con su boca que se podía ver Colirrojo: veo que sois puntuales  
  
Cloud: es lo mínimo  
  
Colirrojo: es verdad, he aquí su trabajo  
  
Tifa. Diga  
  
Colirrojo: ocupo...  
  
GALA: NECESITO SE DICE NECESITO!!!!!  
  
SQUALL-LOIRE23: GALA QUE AHCES AQUÍ ESTE ES MI FIC!  
  
GALA: PERO ES NESECIITO NO COUPO!  
  
SQUALL-LOIRE23: AHH CAYATE Y DEJAME ESCRIBIR  
  
Ejem... como iba escribiendo  
  
Colirrojo: necesito (gala: nn) que vallan al castillo de Alejandría y resuelvan un problemita ahí  
  
Cloud: que clase de problema?  
  
Colirrojo. Lo verá cuando lleguen  
  
Tifa: y cuánto pagara mínimo díganos quien es  
  
Colirrojo: no puedo y va a ser mucho  
  
Cloud: ya se quien eres! Colirrojo. No es posible  
  
Cloud: si lo se y tu no!  
  
Colirrojo: que no  
  
Cloud: que si!  
  
Colirrojo: que no  
  
Cloud: que si!  
  
Colirrojo: que no  
  
Cloud: que si!  
  
Colirrojo: que no  
  
Cloud: que si!  
  
Colirrojo: que no  
  
Cloud: que si!  
  
Colirrojo: que no  
  
Cloud: que si!  
  
Colirrojo: que no  
  
Cloud: que si! Colirrojo: basta! Haber quien soy?  
  
Cloud. Kenshin himura!!!  
  
Colirrojo: ....hijo de tu...  
  
Cloud: lo sabia lo sabia!  
  
Kenshin: pero como supiste?  
  
Cloud: t pelo la cortada y por la katana que se sale de tu gabardina:  
  
Kenshin: buen punto  
  
Tifa: pero tú no eras del anime de samurai X?  
  
Kenshin: si pero ahora soy su jefe vuelenle que entre mas rápido resuelvan esto mejor  
  
Tifa y Cloud. Bueno...  
  
Se salen del hotel galbadia y se suben ala moto  
  
Cloud: y como demonios llego a Alejandría?  
  
Tifa: tomas el segundo piso del periférico y nos vamos al aeropuerto y de ahí compramos unos  
  
boletos en aeromexico y llegamos sin complicación alguna  
  
Cloud: suena bien  
  
2 horas después en el aeropuerto miguel hidalgo (contribución de Julili o Karol) Cloud: madres esta hasta el gorro  
  
Tifa: sip....  
  
3 horas después  
  
Voz. Todos los pasajeros con destino a Alejandría favor de abordar por la puerta 7  
  
Tifa: ese es nuestro vuelo  
  
Cloud: donde esta la puerta 7?  
  
Tifa: no se tu sígueme  
  
Una vez en el avión y después de entrar 5 veces en al puerta equivocada  
  
Cloud: es increíble que tenga vuelos hacia Alejandría  
  
Tifa: y mas increíble que no lográramos encontrar la puerta 7 cuando eran en al que estábamos  
  
parados  
  
Cloud: pero valió la pena  
  
Tifa: como puedes decir eso! Si recorrimos todo el aeropuerto y casi nos deja el avio  
  
Cloud: si pero como iba de tras de ti me la pase viéndote las nailon y que rico las mueves  
  
Tifa golpea otra vez a Cloud y esta vez queda inconsciente durante todo el viaje.  
  
5 horas después en Alejandría Cloud: (tomándose la cabeza por el golpe) ya es de noche será mejor buscar donde quedarnos y  
  
mañana vamos a ver que show  
  
Tifa: mira que listo si piensa, ve ahí esta al posada  
  
Una vez dentro de la posada  
  
Casera: bienvenido al reino de Alejandría de FF9 gustan hospedarse?  
  
Cloud: depende cobran la luz eléctrica?  
  
Casera: no tenemos  
  
Cloud: excelente entonces nos quedamos  
  
Casera: serán 50 Gil de la habitación y 100 de las velas  
  
Tifa: velas?  
  
Casera: si no cobramos al luz pero si las velas  
  
Cloud: de perdida hay algo que cenar?  
  
Casera: si pero el buffet cuesta 2000 Gil por persona es el mejor del reino  
  
Tifa y Cloud: no gracias  
  
Casera: OK que tengan felices sueños y los gorritos están en el cajón esos si son gratis  
  
Tifa: cállese! Cloud. Globitos?  
  
Tifa: olvidado Cloud  
  
Cloud: (cabizbajo) OK...  
  
Suben ala habitación y antes de que Cloud se acostara tifa lo detiene:  
  
Tifa: a donde!  
  
Cloud: ala cama  
  
Tifa: no hoy no duermes conmigo te portaste mal en el aeropuerto!  
  
Cloud: pero tifa  
  
Tifa: pero nada tu duermes en el suelo  
  
Cloud:....  
  
Una vez ya Cloud tirado aun lado de la cama tifa se recorre y deja caer su mano rascando la  
  
cabeza de Cloud  
  
Tifa: buena bestia  
  
Cloud. Me haces piojito?  
  
Tifa: bueno eso si  
  
Cloud: nn  
  
Después de un rato ambos se duermen  
  
Al despertar Cloud ay estaba sobre la cama bien abrazadote se la cintura de tifa  
  
Tifa: contigo nomás no se puede  
  
Cloud: lo se pero no te quejas  
  
Tifa le suelta un golpe mas  
  
Tifa: péndelo...mejor vamos a ver lo del castillo  
  
Cloud :(adolorido) bueno....  
  
Una vez en el castillo de Alejandría los dos llegan y se acercan con cuidado ala puerta principal y  
  
al abrir al puerta todo esta oscuro y entran lentamente, al tiempo que entran la puerta se cierra de  
  
golpe y quedan los dos en la oscuridad... solos  
  
Cloud: ah chirrían les cortaron la luz  
  
Tifa. O se les acabaron las velas  
  
En ese mismo instante las luces se prenden y todo se revele ante sus ojos una mesa llena de  
  
regalos y globos por todas partes un gigantesco pastel que decía felicidades Cloud y todos los  
  
amigos de la pareja: Squall, rinoa, garnet, zidane, barret, vincent, Kenshin y hasta sephiroth  
  
estaba ahí  
  
Cloud: que pedo!  
  
Todos incluso sephiroth. felicidades Cloud!  
  
Tifa: es tu cumpleaños?  
  
Cloud: no es dentro de 4 meses  
  
Tifa: entonces?  
  
Tifa se tapa al boca y sale corriendo al baño llevándose a rinoa y a garnet con ella  
  
Squall. Felicidades carbón te traje un aditivo PA la moto  
  
Cloud: (tomándolo dudosamente): gracias...supongo  
  
Zidane: toma carnal ( le da un paquete de un tamaño mediano) PA que te entretengas en algo  
  
mas  
  
Cloud: pero que es?  
  
Zidane: un game boy advance SP con un juego  
  
Cloud: el de harry potter oO?  
  
Zidane: nombre, ese estaba muy caro y mejor te compre el de barney  
  
Cloud: --'gracias... Zidane: cuando quieras!  
  
En eso se acerca sephiroth y con desprecio le da un galón lleno de algo  
  
Sephiroth: toma  
  
Cloud: y que haces tu aquí que no te había matado ya?  
  
Sephiroth: esto es un fic no seas idiota  
  
Cloud: ohh buen punto  
  
Sephiroth: ya tómalo pues  
  
Cloud: que es?  
  
Sephiroth: es el líquido limpiador con el que pulo mi espada  
  
Cloud: wow! Siempre he querido que mi espada brille así! Gracias sephiroth!  
  
Cloud se emociona y lo abraza!  
  
Sephiroth. Cloud suéltame  
  
Cloud :lo siento..... Me emocione lo siento  
  
Todos: se nota  
  
Después se acerca Kenshin  
  
Kenshin: toma Cloud Cloud (viendo extrañado el regalo): que es esto...es un mameluco para bebe!!!  
  
Kenshin: ocuparan muchos  
  
Cloud: que!?  
  
En eso Tifa y las demás regresan y tifa regresa con cara de perrito regañado  
  
Tifa: Cloud....  
  
Cloud: que?....  
  
Todos: si que!  
  
Todas: cállense!  
  
Tifa :estoy.....  
  
Cloud: jariosa?  
  
Tifa: no seas baboso estoy embarazada  
  
Cloud. ...yo...tu....entonces...nosotros......  
  
Tifa: si...vamos a ser papas  
  
Cloud (dándole un trago a un refresco que sabrá dios de donde lo saco): ya que  
  
Tifa: de veras?  
  
Cloud: si  
  
Tifa: de veritas de veritas?  
  
Cloud: de veritas de veritas  
  
Tifa sale corriendo y abraza a Cloud y la fiesta continua al cabo de unos minutos se escucha la  
  
puerta del castillo abrirse y en que entra es anda mas ni nada menos que kuja  
  
Kuja: con que haciendo una fiesta sin mi eh!?  
  
Zidane: es que al fiesta es para Cloud y tifa  
  
Kuja: ya lo se! Y como van a ser papas se tienen que casar!  
  
Tifa y Cloud: no es necesario  
  
Kuja: claro que si!  
  
Entonces de detrás e kuja sale paty chapoy y laura vicuña (amiga de domingo sabio)  
  
Kuja: Entre nosotras les haremos la boda paty cubre la boda, laura los casa y yo Cloud , yo te  
  
hago el traje sastre así que vente para ponerte las manos encima!  
  
Cloud se esconde detrás de tifa y esta atrás de garnet, garnet de zidane, zidane de rinoa ,rinoa de  
  
Squall , Squall de sephiroth y sephiroth de Kenshin  
  
Kuja. Bueno el pelirrojo ira primero (jala a Kenshin y se lo lleva arrastrando)  
  
Kenshin: no!! Auxilio me lleva la loca!!  
  
Todos hacen como que no ven y continúan con al fiesta  
  
Kenshin: auxilio (a lo lejos)  
  
Cloud (platicando con Squall y zidane): escucharon algo?  
  
Squall y zidane: nop  
  
Fin Lo se me la jale pero me divertí! Goro gorito Goro eh! 


End file.
